


Ink | DISCONTINUED

by CinnamonRoll321



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Modern AU, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Thomas, Self Harm, Slow Updates, Tattoo AU, Tattoos, aaron just wants to be happy, depressed aaron burr, i'm too lazy to list off other characters, king is kind of a dick, pansexual aaron burr, sorry - Freeform, thomas just wants to feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll321/pseuds/CinnamonRoll321
Summary: au where everybody is born with a very unique tattoo on their ankle, nobody else in the world has that tattooevery time you fall in love with someone, their tattoo appears somewhere else on your body.( I didn't come up with this idea)Thomas and Aaron share common opinions of love, they both think it sucks and the tattoos on their skin is a brand made by the devil.





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of twenty seven, most people had at three, sides their own, on their body. The three usually were celebrity crush, school fling, and then the person they settled for. Love was fickle thing, it was even worse when the universe decided that everyone should know who loved who. It was nice in a way but even a bigger nuisance. Aaron found it as a horrible reminder of how stupid he was. At the age of twenty seven, he had eight.

The first tattoo he received was from a boy in second grade. His name was Jonathan Bellamy, when Aaron first saw his tattoo on him he almost freaked out. Bellamy’s tattoo was beautiful and poetic. It was of a bird and a book. The bird was a dove and the book was a bible, the dove had it’s wings closed and sat in the open bible, it had it’s head tucked. Bellamy’s tattoo was peaceful and had some deep meaning, but Aaron was only seven so he didn’t have a clue and it didn’t matter, what mattered was that Bellamy’s tattoo was on the left side of his stomach. He remembered feeling a little disappointment when it didn’t appear over his heart but that was saved for someone else. Aaron excitedly showed the tattoo to Bellamy and he showed Aaron’s tattoo that had made a home on his shoulder.

High school had been the worst for him. Aaron was part of a triad relationship with a two boys named Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury. Charles Lee tattoo was of a gun but flowers of various kinds sprouted from the barrel. Aaron had looked up the gun and the flowers, the gun was a dueling pistol they used in the war and the flowers were geranium, the flower had meant stupidity and folly; which made Aaron worry. His tattoo was placed on the low part of his right hip and not too far up was Samuel’s. Samuel’s tattoo was of a cross, it was a plain wooden one but Aaron had taken close of it and saw some cravings that give it an elegant look. They were all happy in grade nine to eleven. Aaron’s tattoo had appeared on Charles Lee’s lower back and Samuel had it on his right thigh close to his knee.

In the twelfth grade, Aaron was shocked to see a king crown on his shoulder. It wasn’t even easy to hide, the gold and red ink shined like a beacon for all to see, it looked like the one they had in the museum. George King, the guy that the tattoo belong to, was ….thrilled in some way when he saw it.

Angelica Schuyler's tattoo was Aaron’s favourite. Her tattoo was of a woman’s symbol in neon pink overlapping a man’s symbol that was in plain blue. He liked the way she talked, how she stood for no one’s bullshit. She had even went to the beach without a top, in a form of protest of how it was stupid that men were allowed to walk around shirtless and women were shunned for wearing bikinis. Aaron admired that and joined her on many protests. Her tattoo was placed on his wrist.  
Then University came and Aaron found himself in some affair with his professor. Richard Montgomery was a professor at Princeton University, he was teaching law, Aaron first seated at the back but slowly went a seat down as days went. Montgomery was the kind of man that looked like he could probably break a skull in, but he was a total cuddle bear and the little pot belly made it even harder to imagine him as someone who could hurt a butterfly. It didn’t take long for a tattoo to appear on Aaron’s thigh. Montgomery’s tattoo was so surprising and Aaron couldn’t help but fall deeper in love, it was a pride flag cutout in the shape of a cross. Montgomery asked him to stay after class and showed Aaron’s tattoo over his heart.

Aaron made a mental note of how he might of attracted to religious people.

Seventh tattoo was appeared over his heart. It was the largest of them all, it took up most of his left chest and Aaron knew that she was the one. Her name was Theodosia. She was beautiful, calm, smart, had fury like hell has never seen. She reminded him of Angelica but Theodosia was so much more. Her tattoo was of a silhouette of a spilt woman and man, silver wings curled around and a red heart sat in the middle of the silhouette. Aaron loved her tattoo. He was scared that she might not love him back but one day she grabbed him and pushed her hair out of the way and showed Aaron’s tattoo on the nape of her neck. Aaron will never deny that he cried of joy and kissed her on the spot.

The eighth was the kicker. Alexander Hamilton. That name would forever be his downfall, the moment that the new comer tipped him on the shoulder and timidly asked about him. First impressions are usually wrong and Alexander shyness quickly melted away and a loud prick emerged. Even though Aaron didn’t hang out with people like that, he couldn’t help but feel a pull towards Hamilton, he tried so hard to look at the negative and try to make Hamilton an attractive person. Hamilton was loud, rude, didn’t apologize, a player, and did whatever it took to be at the top, every single one of those traits should’ve caused Aaron’s heart to sneer but it only made it melt. He didn’t understand it, most of the people he loved had some similar traits. Strong beliefs, nice, and calm. Yes, Hamilton had strong beliefs. Yes, Hamilton could be nice when he tried or when someone agreed with him. But calm? Hamilton was anything but that. But, Aaron woke up on a friday morning with a new tattoo on his neck.

It was similar to his, too similar. Aaron’s tattoo was of a hourglass, but instead of sand there looked to be blue violets, purple hyacinth, and dead leaves. What made it weirder was that it wasn’t evened out, there was more at the top and few at the bottom, and Aaron could see cracks. Alexander’s tattoo was similar in shape but had its differences. Hamilton’s tattoo was of an hourglass but his wasn’t full of flowers it was full of what looked to be ink or some kind of black substance, there was more at the bottom and less at the top, and Aaron could see bold cracks. Similar but different.

Aaron hated every last one. He didn’t care how pretty they were or how lucky he was for being able to have such lovely art work. Because each single one was a reminder of how shitty it was to fall in love. Falling in love was easy, it was simple, anyone without a brain could do it. The worst part was not knowing if you can get out or that they don’t love you.

Bellamy’s parents were very religious and Aaron’s Uncle was too. When they learned about how they had each other’s tattoo’s, they flipped. Sally didn’t talk to him for a whole week when they moved.

Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury couldn’t tolerate each other anymore and broke up. Aaron tried his best to stay with them or reunite them but it didn’t work. They both admired Aaron for trying to be the adult and tried multiple times to recreate the spark, but it never lasted, they didn’t speak to each other anymore and both boys blocked Aaron out of their lives.

George King laughed his ass off when Aaron showed him. He laughed until he couldn’t breath then ranted about how stupid Aaron was, how he was stupid to think that Aaron couldn’t fuck someone without developing feelings. King left him in a heartbeat and, funny enough, started to date Samuel Seabury. To Aaron’s demise, in a week, he could see Samuel’s tattoo on King’s left check.

In Aaron’s opinion, Angelica overreacted when he showed her tattoo on his wrist. She screamed at him for being a prevert and making her believe he was better than the men in this world. He didn’t know why she was so offended. But, to Aaron’s relief, she apologized and explained that she was gay. Aaron hugged her and thanked her for her forgiveness.

Richard...Montgomery and him were the healthiest relationship that could be. They slept together, eat together, joked together. Aaron counted the days until graduation where they could be open with their relationship. But Aaron had learned that Montgomery had been a soldier. He had left but they called for him to come back, he had been reluctant about it first but he packed his big and left. Aaron was scared shitless, writing letters and squealed whenever he got one. Then he got a yellow one that told Aaron his Richard had caught a bullet in the neck.

Theodosia and him were in love, a pure one that you read in books. She sat down and listened to all of Aaron’s past loves and sympathized him. They planned on graduating, buying a big house and being foster parents for those who are kicked out for who they are, and they would grow old in that house. But it was a windy day, Theodosia was wearing a sunhat and the wind picked it up. Her hand escaped Aaron’s and chased after her hat. Right into traffic.

Hamilton was a difficult. Aaron came out to him and showed Hamilton’s tattoo, Hamilton teased him before offering a dinner. They dated and for the first month everything was great, then they butted heads, and Aaron saw a new tattoo’s on Hamilton’s skin. He confronted him of it and heard him out. They talked for hours until they decided that they didn’t mix. A week later, Hamilton was holding Eliza and John’s hand.

Now, Aaron was twenty seven. Nine tattoos; including his. Love was like making too much food for dinner. The first serve was delicious, mouth watering, and you wanted to save some for later. As the days pass, and the longer the meal has been in the fridge, the taste goes dull and soon enough you either run out or it goes bad. Aaron had tried to save that feeling but it always died. Here he was, in an apartment for two living with five cats, Aaron always wore long sleeved clothes to hide the tattoos and the scars. He was alone.

Aaron learned something though. He stopped looking for love, he stopped looking at the good features in fear, and he put walls around him. He didn’t share anything unless necessary. Aaron knew he couldn’t handle another tattoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas Jefferson wondered what was wrong with him. Most people at the age of thirty had at least four tattoos; sides their own. Two for school crushes, one for celebrities or idols, and then the one you settled with. Yet, thirty years into his life, Thomas had only gained one. He always felt a surge of envy of others when he saw a multiple tattoos, it was because they seemed to have the ability to open their eyes and reopen their hearts, they had some kind of gift that made them believe that they had found someone that could satisfy them. Thomas didn’t seem to have that ability, if it weren’t for Martha’s stubbornness then he would have no tattoos.

It was way back in high school, eleventh grade, when they first meet. Both attending a school in France, both equally competitive and thinking their were the best. Funny story, that’s how Martha got hooked. It was supposed to be a friendly bake sale but the two turned it into a competition. Thomas brought in cupcakes and Martha brought in lemon squares. Thomas made a lewd comment about how she was such a soccer mom, Martha retorted with how he was such a schoolgirl for making the most basic of desserts, and of course that blew up into a full fight. A teacher had to intervene and said that both of them would be on cleanup duty if they didn’t cut it out. They both pulled angel faces and said “of course” but as soon as the teachers back turned they were staring each other down. That’s when Martha came up with the idea of who could sell the most treats, Thomas smirked and asked what were the stakes.

“Loser goes on the date with the winner. Of course, the winner chooses every last detail,” She said, leaning in close with a devilish grin.

Thomas mirrored her expression and held out his hand. “You’re on.”

Martha shook his hand for a millisecond and then huffed away. For the whole day, it was a nightmare for everyone, the two were going all out and didn’t spare a second to either stick out their tongue or scowl. Students made bets of who would win or they asked to go on cleaning duty. But as the dust settled, as buyers finished their last purchases and students started to pack up and counted the cash, Thomas and Martha counted carefully every dollar. Martha won by fifty scents. She let out a war cry of cheer and Thomas grumbled in despair. That’s how it all happened, with one date then another, Martha dragging Thomas into another date and deeper into having feelings.

After another date, Thomas went home and went to take a shower, but when he looked into the mirror, he let out a horrifying scream. Settled over his heart was a tattoo. It was of a butterfly, the butterfly was blue with flecks of white and black. Thomas wasn’t sure if it was a species but that didn’t matter. He fell in love! With Martha motherfucking Wayles. Like if she wasn’t poisoning his reputation already, this would certainly kill it.

He tried to keep it hidden. It wasn’t hard, it was over his chest, just wear a shirt and he would be fine. Then there was his feelings. It was so easy to avoid or deny before, but now with that stupid tattoo he felt himself melt whenever she came around. Thomas always snapped out of it before she could tell and was able to pull a crappy attitude. For weeks, it worked. Until he caught a guy flirting with her. Then Thomas blew it. He made a huge deal of it, stumping over and then slamming his hand against the locker, Thomas shot a venomous glare and even growled. The poor soul ran with his tail between his legs. Thomas looked at Martha accepting a pissed off look and some heated words, but her face was cocky.

“Took you long enough,” she huffed and planted a kiss on his lips. She revealed his tattoo that made a home on her shoulder blade.

It didn’t take long for them to be a proper couple. Their personalities seemed to click together and yes they butted heads but they always worked it out. But that didn’t stop their competitions. No, they weren’t mature enough for that. They kept competing in high school, college, when they moved in together, even on their wedding day. For ten years, they made bets and loved each other. They loved each other to death. Or at least to Martha’s.

She was diagnosed with second stage cancer. They fought with everything, pooled in every penny for treatments, and traveled for some kind of miracle. It worked… for a while before it came back with vengeance. Martha gave up when she entered stage three and lost her hair. Thomas petted her bald head and whispered comforting things, he brought in treats and offered to sneak her out to the hospital multiple times, Martha always laughed and brushed them off. Thomas felt like his heart was dying as each day went by. He saw his beautiful wife wilt and slowly wither. It was painful to watch the colour fade, the spark in her eyes dye, and the way she looked more and more like a corpse. Thomas never wanted to see her like this but he always returned.

“Thomas,” she whimpered one day, “can you promise me something?”

“Of course, love.”

Martha held his hand and blinked sadly. “Promise me you won’t fall in love with another woman.”

Thomas squeezed her hand and smiled. “Couldn’t imagine doing anything like that.”

He wished his lost words to her was something more romantic. But God didn’t seem to like him because all he could hear next was a flat line. Thomas screamed and begged for her to come back, he tried to bargain with her, he tried to make a bet. But the doctors pulled him out and Thomas soon found himself burying her. It was a lovely summer day, she would’ve hated it. He remembered reordering coffins, flowers, and was never quite satisfied with the clothes they clothes her in. It took five months to finally get it all done. Thomas wondered how gold diggers did it, constantly marry old people and wait for them to die. How they could marry over and over again for their pocket gain and bury. Thomas knew that it was a stupid thought but he couldn’t help think it.

Five years later and he kept his promise. Not like he was trying, maybe Martha took his heart to the grave, maybe that explained why he couldn’t spark something. But Thomas knew it would break his heart, if he had one anymore, if he fell in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter....


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron didn’t carry mirrors in his bedroom anymore. It turned out his reflection could trigger depressive episodes, it sounded ridiculous but Aaron didn’t know what else could be it, he always made sure to be fully dressed whenever he went to the bathroom.

The sound of his alarm disturbed his numb thoughts. Why did he even have an alarm? It’s not like he had much use for it, his body refused to process a regular night of sleep, whether it was in and out or just a flat out staring at the ceiling. By some miracle however he got a decent three and a half hours. Maybe I tried myself out, Aaron amused himself. No use in lollygagging though. He pulled himself up with a groan and sat still, Aaron winced at the feeling of the burn on his thigh. Unconsciously, his finger felt the bandage that protected his wounded skin. He thought grimly at the silly attempt to get rid of Monty’s tattoo. It was a week ago and Aaron was starring in the mirror. Next thing he knew was the stinging of hot metal scolding his skin, he came to his senses and rushed to the hospital. His finger left the white cloth and they pulled away the warm blankets, goosebumps spread evenly through his skin but Aaron pushed it away.

His mornings were always the same. Aaron limped over to his closet and sung it open and peered inside with a hum. Unlike most departments, the boss a wider range of clothing for working in. Washington made up a new dress code when he got sick and tired of wearing stuffy suits, though everyone had to dress in a suit in court. Not like it would make Aaron’s choice of clothing different. He sighed and pulled out some loose jeans and turtleneck. Putting on his boxers and socks then grabbed a roll of bandages. Aaron numbly covered Angelica’s tattoo. It hurt but he didn’t want any distractions today.

Aaron’s was out by seven thirty. Another thing about Aaron, he was such a fucking coward. Even he could afraid a nicer apartment than the one he has, he didn’t have the heart to move away or leave, how could he? It was his first home. His first home by himself. Besides, he pooled his money into something much more needed.

Like every other day Aaron walked with his hand clutching the strap of his suitcase. Each step was filled with dread, he didn’t want to go to work, he wanted to go home and either wallow or watch documentaries. But work was work, it put food on the table and a roof over his head so he couldn’t complain much. Speaking of work, it started at nine and Aaron lived at a half hour away by car. Of course, Aaron didn’t travel by car or call a taxi, he walked. He was always a ten minutes early but it was a long walk. It didn’t matter, Aaron always told himself, he needed the exercise anyways. Like every other day, Aaron stopped by a cafe.

The cafe was failing and standing on its last two legs and Aaron was always in wonder how it was still open. It was too small, the furniture was falling apart, and the place looked like a crime scene. The last part was somewhat of a stretch, this was New York after all, if Aaron really tried he could find a dead body. But Aaron had once brought a black light for shits and giggles once. Only once. He still shivered at the image that was burned into his mind. Aaron thought loved the place, stains and all. The burnt coffee smell, the soft dim of lights, and the humming and whistling of coffee machines, it was all homey for him. A home away from home. Not just because of the lack of activity or the surprisingly good tea, he loved the company.

“Hey Ar-bear!” A chirpy voice greeted right away.

Aaron rolled his eyes at the nickname. It was his own damn fault, a little life lesson he learned, never openly say you watch care bears. Now he was stuck with that stupid nickname. In all honesty, Aaron accepted it on his gravestone.

“Good morning Maria,” Aaron greeted back and walked over to the counter. He wasn’t surprised as his usual order came was already passed into his free hand. He smiled gratefully and give a twenty to her. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” She echoed, putting the twenty in and taking out a two. “If it weren’t for you and some unlucky tourists this place would’ve shut down. If anyone should be thanking anyone it’s John Adams, he barely shows up anymore, I’m running the cafe and whenever I ‘mess up’ an order, they go-”

“‘Can I speak to your manager?’” Aaron finished for her in a goofy voice.

Maria laughed. Another reason why he liked this place, it was how they meet. Aaron was new in the neighborhood and didn’t know shit, he was fresh out of Princeton and his heart was still aching from Hamilton. Then he didn’t hide it. He didn’t hide the scars or the tattoos, people didn’t ask about them when they saw the self harm. Aaron felt guilty for it but liked it, it was like a shield, people didn’t want to get caught up in his bullshit and that’s how he wanted it to stay. Maria though, bless her heart, gasped and grabbed his arm. Then she was thirty and had a three month baby bump, she was thin even though pregnant, and Aaron’s heart hit a sad note when he saw the bruises on her skin. She asked who the hell broke his heart and where they lived. Aaron tried to shrug it off and leave but she refused to let him leave. Maria made them some tea and they talked, when it became night Maria closed up shop and guided him to his apartment, she put her number in his phone. Aaron smiled when he saw her call him to say good night.

Aaron would’ve been cautious about people but Maria had this warm feeling to her. She took care of him and he took care of her back. Aaron took her case to court and give her the divorce she needed, it also didn’t hurt that he blindly robbed Mr. James Reynolds. Perks of being a lawyer. Aaron didn’t stop there. He noticed her lack in education enrolled her for a GED, and when her daughter, Susan, was born, Aaron had a trust funds made.

Like him, Maria hide James tattoo with bandages.

“Seriously, people these days believe that we’re not human being and are androids,” Maria sighed.

Aaron yawned tiredly and sipped slowly from his peppermint tea. “Well, think of the bright side, you can shove their cocks down their throat when they ask for the manager.”

“Oh I have,” Maria chuckled darkly.

“Didn’t expect any less,” Aaron said. He turned around, going to leave.

“Have a good day! Call me!” Maria called out when Aaron opened the door.

Aaron looked at her and smiled. “Whatever mom!”

He could hear her chuckles before the door closed. Aaron’s smile dropped, he missed her already and wanted to go back in, but he walked forward. He couldn’t miss today, Washington had made a big deal of telling everyone to show up. Whatever reason, Aaron didn’t care, seemed like he didn’t care about a lot of things. Maybe he really should get help.

“Right,” Aaron scoffed to himself quietly, because he didn’t want others to hear him. “Then what? Open up to some stranger who’ll give me pills to solve shit? Sounds like fun.”

If he wanted to get high then he would talk to John. Pushing away from those thoughts, Aaron instead focused on his tasks of the day, he had been assigned a case with Hamilton. He thought it was some sort of joke on him, someone had found out about the tattoo on his neck, Aaron had exactly gathered the nerve to speak to Washington. It wasn’t easy to talk to the man. Washington didn’t look like he sat behind a desk and worked a nine to five pace, he looked a lot like Monty but lot less friendly, Washington was tall and had a way of making anyone loom under his sight, he was muscular and had a serious expression. Or at least around Aaron. Washington never liked him and wasn’t afraid to express it. Aaron asked him why he was on a case with Hamilton and Washington just said a few things in a cold tone and dismissed him.

Aaron had so much to say, the words were right there on his tongue but all he did was leave.

Hamilton didn’t seem to want to cooperate with him. Anything he built together Hamilton teared it apart, they spent most of their time arguing about whose office they should work in, Hamilton had no respect for keeping his office clean and littered it with empty cans of Monster, what was the worse part was that Aaron knew Hamilton would get most of the credit for this. It didn’t matter if Aaron did the whole thing by himself people would praise Hamilton and shun him. Even though angry sometimes, Aaron wasn’t mad at Hamilton. It sort of made him happy that people didn’t expect so much from him.

“Aaron!”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Aaron looked to the noise and felt his smile raise. Angelica walked at a fast pace before slowing down when she caught up. She looked good today, skinny jeans with black t-shirt and dark pink zipper sweater. Today, he noticed she was slightly different. There was a bounce in her step and it looked like she spent more time on her make up. Instead of the usual foundation, lip gloss, and simple mascara, Angelica had a light blush to give her a glow, a soft red lipstick was carefully implied, she had done winged eyeliner and even did a hint of eyeshadow. It looked amazing of course but Aaron wondered what the special occasion was. She carried a similar case and had a small purse slung over her shoulder.

“What’s the special occasion?” Aaron asked off the bat, continuing his walk. “You’re all dolled up.”

“Aaron, can’t a lady look nice from time to time?” Angelica tried to wave him off but could tell with the cock of Aaron’s eyebrow that it didn’t work. “Fine,” she groaned, “Thomas Jefferson is coming in and I wanted to make a good impression.”

“Who?” Aaron said, genuinely confused. He seemed to have troubles remembering things lately, court dates, eating, and conversations. Everyone always gets so annoyed or amused. Aaron was frightened.

Angelica rolled her eyes. “You really need to get that checked out, did you hit your head or something? I mean in all seriousness, you struggled to remember my name last week, and we’ve known each other for years. It’s not healthy.”

Pity. Aaron recognized that noise, he remembered it when he was told his sister ran away, when Charles Lee told him not to talk to anymore, and when Maria comforted him through an episode. He learned to hate that noise. It mocked him and the thoughts in his head seemed to thrive off it. Aaron always tried his best to be strong, give it all he's got, but that’s kind of hard when there wasn’t much left.

“Angie, just tell me who Thomas Jefferson is,” Aaron said. He was hoping the conversation would take the light off him.

“He’s a lawyer from France, a good one and very important, meaning Washington is going to be on everyone’s ass for the week.”

“Oh joy,” Aaron sighed.

“Hey,” Angelica nudged him, a warm smile spread across her face. It was similar to Maria’s but it wasn’t as soft, Angelica’s comfort smile looked more casual than sincere. “You need someone to talk to Washington or Hamilton for you just text me.”

“Thank you but I’ll be fine,” Aaron lied.

They entered the elevator and hit the seventh floor button. Another reason why he was so early: no one in the elevators. Crowded rooms just made him feel panicked and his fears were increased. Angelica figured this out a while ago and respected it, she did try and push his limits with trips to the mall, but if looked like he was going to have a break down she took him to a quiet place. Aaron appreciated these small things.

Angelica started to talk about a new girl she meet as the elevator doors were closing. But at the last possible second a cane stopped the doors from closing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUAODHGOSHDOASJDFOASJDFDJF......
> 
> ooooo, super sorry for the long delay, but in the wise words of God: "Writing's hard"
> 
> In all seriousness, here's chapter four, sorry that it's shorter then the others and also I'm going to pick off were I left off in chapter in three for the next. Also, I don't write Thomas a lot so forgive me if it's OCC, and James a saltly salt shaker :3

Despite waking up at six, Thomas rushed out of his home half past eight in a hurry to beat traffic. Well, it more like he woke up at six but continued to sleep till eight, Thomas was so pissed at himself. He was like this in school and nothing seems to have change. Why would he need to wake up at six? Thomas had a daily routine. Perfection takes time, there’s the shower then trimming his beard, making his organic breakfast, and going through Twitter. It was all important to get him ready for the day. Or that’s how he wished things would be like, maybe then he wouldn’t spend more of his time at work on Twitter then actually working. Not like that mattered, turned out Thomas had some kind of gift or luck, did Thomas question it? Far from that. Today he wanted time to be on his side for once. He was working in a new department and first impressions were important.

In thirty minutes Thomas pulled himself together fairly well. He got a quick shower, eat a pop tart, and dressed in his purple suit. He couldn’t gotten ahead of traffic if it weren’t for his new neighbor Ms. Eliza Schuyler.

She was a small, pretty little thing, he often saw her wear the colour blue; in any shade it could possibly come it. Ms. Schuyler had a warm smile that made it impossible for anyone to reject her. He stopped dead in his tracks when she unexpectedly walked out to, then again she was a teacher so their work schedules were matched in rhythm. Ms. Schuyler greeted him and giggled about his clothes, Thomas smiled and chuckled nervously back. Normally, when people pointed out his taste in clothing he would bury them five feet under ground. But again! This was the most purest person Thomas had ever meet, making her cry or offend her would in anyway revolted him. Then there was the tattoo on her right forearm. A weird hourglass, but Thomas didn’t care about the tattoo he cared about the scarred flesh, it wasn’t pretty and looked like she went through hell. Thomas almost asked about it but he held his tongue. He didn’t want others to ask about his tattoo, so he didn’t ask them. Besides, it must’ve of happened a while ago. The scar was faded and she let it be shown by the world. Eliza was a beautiful wonder.

After a short conversation, Thomas said his goodbyes and continued running. Keeping a chant of “shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit” in his head. He thanked God for his long legs. By the time he got to his car it was five to nine. Putting the keys in his engine, Thomas gave up on being on time, he could call it fashionably late.

“Damnit!” Thomas cursed, slapping his forehead.

Of course he promised to pick up coffee for James. Thomas just muttered curses and drove down to Starbucks. He tuned out the sound of honking and angry yelling as his magenta car smoothly drove lane from lane. He nervously tapped the steering wheel, as much as he was confident Thomas was slightly nervous, it was a terrible ache in his chest making it hard to breath. It was just another department, it was just another job, filled with co-workers and cases, like any other. He was the best at what he did, he was smooth and persuasive. Nothing to worry about. Then why did he feel like he was going to faint? He groaned and focused on stealing a parking spot from a soccer mom.

Thomas stepped out of his car, leaving behind his work but pulled out his cane. He didn’t need, it was just plain fun and it was strangely a confidence booster. He locked his car with two clicks of the lock button, you could never be too careful in New York, especially with a nice car like this. Thomas was going to head in but a honk caught his attention.

“Asshole!”

Thomas turned around and saw a man in the soccer mom car. He cocked an eyebrow and moved along, ignoring the burning glare at the back of his head. It was too early for this bullshit, he needed a needed a french mocha in his body stat. Stepping inside, Thomas held back a groan when he saw the line of people, he focused on finding James and would burn that bridge later. It wasn’t hard to spot a black male in the ocean of white bitches. Thomas stopped his friend in the back nursing a cup of what was probably tea. He smiled and weaved his way through the crowd, he smoothly sat down in the chair across Madison and give the grumpy man an award winning smile.

“Hey Jamie-”

“You’re late,” James cut in with his usual hoarse voice. He took a sip of his tea, clearly telling that he didn’t care for whatever made up excuse Thomas had in store.

Thomas blew a raspberry. “You need to get laid,” he said under his breath and stood back up.

Leaving his cane behind, Thomas went to buy anything that had caffeine in it. He would need it, a new department meant getting to know the office douche all other again. The last department the douche was too much for anyone to deal with, even the boss slapped his forehead when they misspoke, Thomas just hoped they wouldn’t one up him. That was one way for him to lose his cool. He placed his order in, a caffe mocha, and spelled out his name letter by letter; ignoring the glare the barista gave him. Thomas waited with the other customers until his name was called.

He happily took it and paid. On his way back he took a long sip, ignoring the burn on his tongue, and smiled fondly. It was a simple-ish drink but it Thomas’ heart melt. Despite knowing it would get him in a bad mood, he thought back to high school. Martha was an all “wow factor” girl, if someone wanted cupcakes then she brought red velvet cupcakes with cheese cream filling. She went all out if someone asked for something, not because it was from the bottom of her heart it was because she wanted to be the best. So when Thomas let her buy him coffee she returned with two Caffe Mochas’. He made a big huff but drink it anyways, and for some reason she kept buying it for him. He was always annoyed with it but one day he bought one for himself. Ignoring Martha’s large grin as he drink it.

Thomas sighed knowing that he just ruined his confidence. Mustering all the courage he had left, Thomas focused on getting to work. But when he returned to James he noticed his cane was missing.

“What happened to my cane?” Thomas asked. He looked around the table and under it then looked across the floor to see if anyone had possibly kicked it.

“I don’t even know why you have one, it just makes you look like a douchebag when people find out.”

“People do not think that,” Thomas retorted. He stood up and placed his drink down, his fingers drummed. “What did you do with it?”

“I didn’t do anything,” James said in an odd tone. “Though a gentleman with a green overcoat might have something to do with it. He was short, bags under his eyes, reeked of what I can only guess is a frat party… oh! He said something about you taking his parking spot?”

Thomas’ jaw dropped. “Are you fucking with me? Soccer mom came back at me?”

“It’s called karma, you should try it more often it looks good on you,” James grinned.

“Shuttup,” Thomas hissed, grabbing his Caffe Mocha and turning on his heels. “We’re going.”

James grinned widely, following him. It took every bone in his body not to laugh, he knew the “Soccer mom” and if this is how Thomas was going to be after a small encounter then he should buy some popcorn ‘cause there was going to be a rumble. Maybe that’s what the department needed, someone to match Hamilton’s wise ass. James was just worried what the noise and fighting was going to do with Burr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, I'M BACK. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT HERE IS ANOTHER SHIT POST, ENJOY!

Angelica was talking about a girl she was interested in when a cane stopped the elevator doors from closing. That had to have been the worst possible time for anyone to take a drink from their tea. Aaron was in that worst possible time. Angelica jumped back and squealed, causing Aaron not only jump but her hand hit his arm. Aaron felt the hot tea on his face and seeping through his clothes, he sucked in air through his teeth as his eyes widen at the pain. He wanted to yell in pain but his mouth flew shut. Whimpering, Aaron spread his arms open and hoped the air would cool down the scalding water, it was all over his chest and he could feel gravity pull it down. Great, his day was just going peachy. He barely got any sleep, he would never find out who the girl Angelica was into, the scalding tea was inching it’s way down and he had no spare clothes. It wasn’t like he could go home, Washington would be put in a bad mood and he had a case to build. To put the cherry on top, he was supposed to make a good impression with some fancy lawyer.

Looking up, he could see Angelica with a concerned look and the man with the cane with an “oh shit” face. Why was he not surprised it was Hamilton?

“Jesus Christ! Are you alright Burr?”

“No thanks to you!”

“It wasn’t my fault! How was I supposed to know he was drinking tea?! You’re the one who bumped his arm!”

Angelica gasped. “Don’t you try to put this on me!”

Aaron rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead; despite in pain. Their whole relationship was completely weird and had dramatically changed since when they first meet in college. From Hamilton flirting aimlessly on Angelica, to being close friends and study buddies, then Angelica ripping Hamilton a new one, and now they were bickering children. It was honestly draining now then it was then, because he couldn’t tell if they were on good terms or bad ones. Don’t even get him started on when he had to break up a hissy fight. But he found their….friendship unique. How they could be at each other's throats for who drink the last cup of coffee and laugh about Hamilton huge messes back in college.

College, Aaron thought. That kept coming back these days. He wondered why, why now that he had graduated five years ago. Then again it made and broke him; his old lovers and his new friends. It was strange to see that no one really changed. John didn’t smoke pot anymore but he was still a memelord and obsessed with turtles, Lafayette’s english was much better but he still didn’t understand some phrases, and Hercules stopped fighting but he still loved Lafayette. College didn’t change them, it just made them smarter in some sense. But they were still them. Aaron didn’t change so much either, he was still quiet and shy, didn’t speak of his opinions, and did his work at his own pace. There’s was a ‘but’ somewhere, Aaron thought, something about me has changed. It didn’t seem like it and no one really treated him differently. He still liked tea and classical music, he still didn’t understand why Hamilton was so loud and how people could only gain one tattoo their whole life like his friend James Madison.

James Madison was a good man. A close family friend, they meet in Virginia when his family was invited over. James was inside with a cold, Aaron wasn’t big on outdoor activities and kept him company. They talked and vented, it didn’t take long for them to become friends and Aaron trusted the sick boy completely when night fell. Aaron remembered sweating nervously as he showed him Bellamy’s tattoo, James commented on how it was beautiful and sympathized his uncle forcing them apart, Aaron had nearly bursted in tears because this was the first person ever to sympathize him. Even when the visit ended they kept in touch and meet up every summer. Aaron would always go to James with a small sleeping bag, they would stay indoors all day, and when it was night Aaron talked about his interests. Despite being sixteen, James had never had an interest. I’m learning from your mistakes, he joked whenever Aaron asked. Aaron didn’t push until Dolley Payne came in.

She was tall, broad shoulders, had a strength that challenged most men, and often seen wearing the latest fashion clothes in the boy teen magazines. However, she had raven hair that had go down to her hips, pale skin, and two brown eyes that made you blush. She was beautiful as she was sweet. Aaron meet her in the Virginia mall; needing a toothpaste. It was crowded and Aaron found it harder and harder to breath, his eyes were burning and his lungs were failing. He was silently shutting down, fear and panic filled his head and not a coherent thought could pass through his mind. Tears blurred his vision and he held himself tightly. Just when he thought he was going to pass out a hand softly touched his shoulder. His head whipped around to see her. She calmly guided him to a quiet spot and let him get it out of his system. Dolley talked to him in a smooth voice and rubbed his back, asking if he would like for her to buy him what he wanted. It didn’t take long for Aaron to like her and awkwardly ask for her number.

They started to talk about stuff and meet up whenever Aaron was in Virginia. She was nice to talk to and was calm to just hang around. But James soon became jealous and demanded to meet her. At first, he thought they meet not get along or it would be too awkward, he didn’t want to damage either friendship or have to choose. Aaron never regretted it getting the two to meet. Love at first sight. How could he tell? The freaking eyes, the blush, and Aaron could see a new tattoo on James’s hand and James’s tattoo on Dolley’s neck. James’s tattoo was of a silk, silver handkerchief, Dolley’s tattoo was of a heart that glowed a bright shade of pink. It didn’t take long for them to start planning their wedding.

Now, they lived happily with a parrot in a apartment. Dolley worked as a children's nurse down at the hospital, she loved them to death and would always mourn the ones who passed. They were the oddest but most admirable couple around. Their parrot sputtered curse words, they eat ice cream almost all the time, and threw parties almost every month.

Theodosia would’ve liked them, Aaron thought grimly.

He missed her everyday. Aaron missed her braided brown hair, the way she always spelt of books, and kept mints in her pockets. It was the small things that hurt the most. Theodosia would always draw hearts on the mirror when it fogged up, how she would trace a self inflicted scar and call him her little soldier, and whenever he felt bad she would literally pick him up and rock him like a baby.

“Aaron!”

Aaron blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and looked up. Angelica and Hamilton were staring at him. He must’ve been drifting again. He gave an apologetic smile and walked out of the elevator and onto the floor. The tea on him wasn’t hot anymore and he was sure that James had an extra sweater lying around; the man was always so damn cold.

“Hey, Burr!” Hamilton called out. “We’re working in my office today.”

Mentally groaning, Aaron smiled until Hamilton’s back turned. He watched the man for a little while until he went on his way. He needed a few things first before he went toe to toe with Hamilton. It was always like that, Aaron tried to work and make an argument for court but every time he made a suggestion Hamilton would blow it up in his face. Not like he was any better. Hamilton was a talented man and could speak someone’s ear off, it was sometimes very effective but Aaron knew that Hamilton could go way too deep and go on for way too long. Aaron was smart and knew how to keep people interested, he knew when the subject was over, and he knew when and what buttons to push. He could merciless but he tried to be humane in court; tried to leave little to no damage. But when push came to shove, Aaron wasn’t afraid of going the extra mile. It was a last resort, an ace up his sleeve.

“I’m doing it again,” Aaron muttered under his breath.

He was at work, no lollygagging. Getting back to his tasks at hand. Aaron walked smoothly to James’ office and poked his head in. Normally James would be sitting behind his desk and typing away, but it looked like he was late. Aaron felt a stir of feelings in his stomach, could he take a sweater without asking? James wouldn’t mind and they’ve shared clothes before. It really shouldn’t bother him but Aaron felt heavy guilt ride his conscious. He sucked in a deep breath, he couldn’t think like that all the time. James was a good friend who had lended him clothes in past and if it wasn’t okay then he would apologize. Simple enough, right? Then why did he still feel like shit?

Pushing those feelings aside, Aaron walked in James’ office and searched through his drawers. His fingers pushed around pills, spare pens and notepads, a cat stuffie, and what looked like a half-eaten dark chocolate bar. Aaron found what he was looking for in the third drawer. He smiled as he pulled out one of James’s spare sweaters. The one in his drawer was grey, it had a wool texture but it was smooth, Aaron was glad because he couldn’t help but hate sweaters that had a rough texture to them. Sweaters were meant to be comfortable. Pulling off his sweater, he neatly folded it and put on James’s desk, he took James’s sweater and pulled it on. Aaron frowned a little when he saw it didn’t cover his neck, it didn’t cover Alexander’s tattoo. Sighing, he was going to give up but he remembered that James had scarfs. He went back to hunting and had better luck this time, he found them in the fourth drawer and Aaron pulled out a matching gray one. He wrapped it around his neck and felt satisfied that all his tattoos were hidden.

Aaron turned around, picking up his dirty turtle neck, and squealed. Standing in the doorway was a very tall man. Thousands of thoughts raced through Aaron’s mind.

_Who was that?_

_Why was he there?_

_Was Aaron in trouble?_

Did he see him shirtless? Aaron felt his blood run cold, if he saw him shirtless then he saw his skin, he saw his scars, the tattoos. If he saw then he would talk, then everyone would know and no one would trust someone who couldn’t take care of themselves. They’ll tell him to see a doctor, go to a hospital. He didn’t need that, he was fine. Everything was fine. Or at least it was. Now this stranger knew his secrets and what would happen to him then? All Aaron could think was: God give me mercy.

“Um, hi,” The stranger said. “Is it normal for you to… or …?”

Aaron blinked, shifting his feet uncomfortably. He wondered what the stranger was talking about. Then it dawned upon him that he was talking about the clothes. “Oh. I-I’m friends with James, I ruined my turtleneck and I needed to borrow some and James is around the same size as me and-”

“It’s fine,” The stranger interrupted, giving a genuine smile.

Aaron chuckled nervously. He walked around James’s desk and closer to the stranger. When he was in arm’s reach he held out his hand. “Aaron Burr.”

The stranger took his hand shook it. “Thomas Jefferson.”

“Oh,” Aaron’s eyes widened. “You’re the new guy, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Aaron cleared his throat and gave a polite smile. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you but I have to go, I’m working on an assignment with a co-worker and he can be a pill.”

“Yeah, of course,” Thomas stepped aside, unblocking the exit. “Oh, if you’re wondering, I didn’t see you get changed, I swear,” he chuckled nervously.

Aaron felt relief fill his chest he was safe. No one knew the awful things that he did, no one would worry, no one would talk behind his back. Everything will remain the same. Aaron gave one more polite smile before walking out. He wondered if anyone else meet Thomas? Probably, considering he was new and Washington had made a huge deal about it. He was most likely the last person to meet him. But what was he doing in James’s office? Did he know James? If they knew each other then how come James never mentioned him?

Pulling himself out of deep thought, Aaron slapped his forehead. “I did it again!”


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas watched as the skittish man quickly dash out of view. Aaron, Aaron Burr, that was his name. The man was small, tiny and obviously malnourished or lacked nutrients as a kid, a shaven head and nervous voice. It was adorable but Thomas shook it off, he couldn’t get attached, not now at least. He barely knew the man, for all he knew Aaron could be a horrible man. Or worse, he could be a slimy lawyer. Thomas didn’t want to associate with such men. But then again he wasn’t any better, for the moment at least. He lied. Of course he saw Aaron’s skin, how it was marked up with scars and the tattoo on his neck. Again, it was none of his business. Aaron seemed to be good friends with James and James would take action if something serious was wrong. It wasn’t his issue and it didn’t effect him.

Distracting himself, Thomas looked around his friends office and wasn’t surprised. James’ office was neatly tidied up and sunlight streamed out of the office windows, there was a small plant on the corner of the gray desk and some files in a neat stack. The place screamed James. Thomas looked over the office again, he would need at least ten minutes to “Thomas” it up. Just some more colour and maybe some little trinkets-

“If you dare ‘Thomas’ up my wife’s hard work I’ll partner you up with Hamilton on coffee runs.”

Thomas turned around, grinning; sure enough James was there. “Come on, you know you love my taste in decor.”

“You built a wall in your apartment so you can have an alcove,” James pointed out, his right eyebrow raising.

“Alcoves are amazing! How many people in New York can say that they have an alcove?”

James pushed Thomas out of his office, scared that if he stayed any longer then Thomas would make a decor plan involving the teletubbies. “Sensible people.”

Thomas gasped dramatically. “Are you saying I’m unsensible?!”

“No,” James said, “I’m saying you’re insane.”

“Now you’re just being a dick,” Thomas rolled his eyes. He knew in a few seconds James would lightly hit the back of his head.

Virginians were meant to be gentlemen, gentlemen aren’t supposed to swear. Which was bad for Thomas because he was the human inity of cuss words. Every swear word known to man - plus a few more - has come out of his mouth before he was fifthteen. Thankfully Thomas didn’t have to worry about that too much because it was accused for his fast wit. Almost everyone accused it. Then he meet James Madison.

Thomas went to France for school, only coming home for the holiday breaks and half of summer. He was proud to be born and raised in Virginia but he would rather spend the summers in France than in his dull neighborhood, his friends were in France and no one really bothered to want to know him, so all throughout elementary Thomas was spent most of his days trying to get in trouble. His parents scolded him for and threatened to send him back to France. Good, Thomas had thought, that’s where I want to be. But apparently his parents loved him or whatever and set up “playdates” with a small, sickly boy who was wearing a sweater in the summer.

At first glance, Thomas didn’t like James. He was sick and stuffy, never wanted to go outside, and he didn’t like Mac’n’Cheese. But he was forced to stay with the kid in the one month of summer he came to Virginia. Talk about wasting time. Somehow Thomas was able to drag James outside to a local mall. Both boys were from wealthy families and had some cash in their pockets but neither really needed or wanted anything so Thomas was just flirting around with some local girls. James was rolling his eyes and sulking, he didn’t want anything to do with Thomas, but his attention was stolen when Thomas said “bitch”. Like a goddamn ninja, James spun on his heels and quickly punched Thomas in the arm. Of course Thomas was confused and swear at James, which only provoked him to punch Thomas again.

_“What the hell is your problem!?”_

_“Don’t swear.”_

From then on Thomas made sure not to swear around James. The two eventually got along. Thomas was glad because James was a nice guy, he was easy to talk to and wasn’t judgemental, and it didn’t hurt that James also didn’t have any tattoos either. Or at least for some moments. When James had shown the pink heart tattoo, Thomas … wasn’t sure how to feel. James was the only friend he had that didn’t have a tattoo, it was their connection and their own little topic to talk about. Thomas secretly liked staying up late and listening to James talk about tattoos he saw that day and what he thought they meant, how James would try to come up some theories on why you couldn’t remove someone else's tattoo. Now that was all down the drain. James would be too busy snogging however the tattoo and wouldn’t question a thing. But, to his surprise, Dolley was a pretty chill person. They actually hanged out and nothing seemed to change; just an extra head. Thomas was happy he overacted.

“Ow,” Thomas muttered as James hit the back of his head. “I’m a grown ass man, James. I can swear when I want to.”

“You can swear when I’m dead-”

“Shouldn’t be long,” Thomas stuck out his tongue.

James rolled his eyes. “And if we’re talking about you being a ‘grown ass man’, then no one would ever see you swear.”

“You’re rude,” Thomas pouted.

“I’m realistic.”

Thomas decided to leave the subject alone. It was one of those playful banters that you could get sucked into, and Thomas knew he would lose to James. James dragged him through the department, Thomas had no idea where but he didn’t really care, it was just like any other; just new faces and different brand of coffee. They were walking around the small kitchen slash break room when Thomas saw Aaron. That’s all it take for Thomas to shut that rest of the world down. Aaron was leaning against the counter, a plain white mug in his hands that no doubt had coffee in it, he had a bored and tired expression on his face. Thomas felt a twinge of pity. It was only morning and Aaron looked like he wanted to sleep. Then he looked to Aaron’s right and his jaw dropped.

It was soccer mom. Expect he was standing and talking off Aaron’s off. Now that he wasn’t in sitting in a some crappy car, Thomas could see him much better. He had sick skin and bags under his eyes, brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and he wore dirty jeans and a matching dirty green hoodie. He looked liked a dad or a college senior. Thomas really didn’t like him already, but when he saw what the dickweed was holding Thomas’s blood boiled. In the man’s hand was his cane.

“You little shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry that it took me so long to update, and it's not even long.... ugh, I'm sorry. I'm probably going to go through the same shit for the next chapter.... I'm so sorry for any misspells or bad grammar.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron’s day had gotten a little worse when he ran into Thomas. He had made a complete fool of himself and now he probably thought Aaron was a thief. Make matters worse, Hamilton had spilled his drink on their documents and evidence files, so now they needed to redo everything because heaven forbid Hamilton using a goddamn laptop to write. By “they”, he meant him. Aaron may or may have not broken Hamilton’s pens. Hamilton of course took advantage of their mishap and went for coffee. Normally, Aaron avoided coffee, but today he needed some extra pip in his step. It was … different from his tea, but Aaron neither hated nor really liked it. It might’ve been a better experience if Hamilton weren’t on some huge rant about a tall ass guy in some sports car. Aaron tuned him out and looked dead ahead, too tired to actually care.

“You little shit!”

Or maybe he did care.

He recognized the voice and looked to see Thomas fuming. A deep ball of “oh shit” was burning his insides as he thought of why Thomas was mad. Was it him? Fuck, he was probably going to chew him out for wearing James’ clothes, shit. He knew it, he knew it, he knew it. Aaron could barely handle the thoughts that poured into his head as his breathing became faster and faster. Calm down, he struggled to push down his feelings aside as they kept coming up. Like waves in the ocean and he was being dragged deeper and deeper by the undertow.

“Oh my god, it’s the embodiment of purple.”

Confused for a second, Aaron looked to Hamilton’s face and studied the man's face. It was full of shock and disbelief. Hamilton wasn’t all that wrong. Thomas was wearing all purple and - wait. Purple. Hamilton was just complaining a guy with purple shit… oh! Aaron would’ve slapped his forehead if he had been alone. Jesus, how dense could you get? What other, maybe, sane human being is obsessed with the colour purple so much that he wears it and drives it?!

It didn’t take long for Thomas to get into Hamilton’s personal space, he was scowling and looked like he was about to murder him. Aaron was frozen right in the middle of them.

“I believe you have something of mine?” Thomas all but growled.

Hamilton smirked and twirled the cane in hand. “Hmm, do I? ‘Cause, last I checked, you’re walking just fine a minute ago and canes are used to assist people. Though you look well in your forties.”

“Why you little-!”

Thankfully, James cut in before the bloodbath started. He groaned and pulled Thomas back, clearly unamused by his co-workers shenanigans. “Break it up. We can’t afford a mess, the cleaning crew are still pissed about Hamilton’s little mess last week.”

Hamilton looked away shyly, an embarrassing red tinting his cheeks, last week had not been a proud moment for him. Aaron bite back a smile. It was pitiful that he relished in his ex’s misery like a teenager but it felt good to see Washington freak out on him. Washington’s temper was legendary. The man looked like he was going to lose his cool but somehow held it at bay, so when he blew you best get out, there had only been three times were he saw Washington freak. Hamilton’s little accident, when there was some mishap with shipping and they had about fifty boxes of frozen dead rats, and the best: when he discovered someone had been writing fanfiction about him and business rivals. Aaron wasn’t the one to point fingers but he definitely didn’t see Dolley writing something with Washington’s name in it.

James cooley removed him from the equation, taking him out of the middle and to side, Aaron gave a grateful smile. He was glad that James didn’t question what he was wearing.

“You,” James pointed at Hamilton, “give this man his cane back, ‘cause I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

Like the toddler that he is, Hamilton pouted and handed over the cane with defeat. Thomas took the cane from his hands with grin. James rolled his eyes and Aaron snorted. As much drama as it was, Aaron could maybe get used to it, it was a lot more exciting than Hamilton’s opinion on rice cake.

“And you,” James turned his finger to Thomas, “need to stop carrying that cane around. You don’t need it, and that purple car of yours makes you look enough like a douche.”

“It does not!”

  
“Does to,” Hamilton chimed with a grin.

Thomas growled and looked like he was going to swing a punch. Thankfully James took him by the arm and dragged him away. As they were out of view, Aaron laughed softly. Thomas Jefferson, a top lawyer who had lots of respect, just acted like a teenage girl when their friend didn’t like her photo. Washington and Angelica had spoken high praise of him, calling him brilliant and resourceful; Angelica had even read his court trials. What made Aaron nervous in the first place was gone and he felt some weight off his shoulders. Thomas wasn’t exactly the man everyone said he would be, which made Aaron feel a lot more calmer. Of course he shouldn’t relish in other’s misfortune but he was allowed to have this one.

“What a prick,” Hamilton scoffed.

Aaron hmmed. “Look who’s talking.”

Hamilton gasped dramatically; at least Aaron was hoping he was being dramatic. “Aaron Burr, by the Gods I hope you are joking!”

“You’re an atheist Hamilton.”

“I still have some morals.”

“What are those?”

“Morals or what are my morals.”

Aaron grinned. “You’ll never know.”

Finishing their coffees, the two men went back to work and restored their progress. It could’ve gotten done faster but Hamilton had stopped multiple times to either talk or try and avoid work. Thankfully, Aaron had the energy to put up with that. Maybe it was the coffee. Aaron made a mental note that maybe he should start drinking some now and again. But not all the coffee in the world could make him a match for Hamilton's energy. Soon after their work had been recovered - Aaron made sure it was done on their laptops - they were back to fighting with what strategy and what to say. Hamilton wanted to make this a fucking novel. It might’ve sounded like an over exaggeration but Aaron had edited three page opening. But, of course, Alexander Hamilton could do no wrong.

“This is too long,” Aaron groaned, pushing Hamilton’s redo introduction back to him. “You’re going to lose the jury's interest.”

“That’s your fault,” Hamilton huffed.

Aaron raised an eyebrow and felt his irritation twitch. “Excuse me?”

“You’re the one who-”

“I told you that the introduction has to be simply a summary of who, what, where, and why.”

“That’s what I did!”

“You wrote three whole sentences about the husband's mother. She’s not even alive or relevant to the trail whatsoever!”

Their conversation didn’t end there. Any normal human being would’ve dropped it or talked it out normally. But Hamilton wasn’t normal and went on a huge tangent about almost anything that popped into his head. A headache latched onto Aaron’s mind and his good mood was flushed down the drain, he felt crummy and tired again, and he was sure that Hamilton’s words would later haunt him. When Hamilton was finished they went back to work and got some work done. When the day finally ended, Aaron bolted out the door and went to run into his office to pick up but he was stopped by Angelica.

“Thank God I wasn’t drinking anything,” Angelica chuckled.

Aaron rolled his eyes and straightened out his- James scarf. “Ha, ha. You really should quit your job and become a stand up comedian, honestly, you’d make much more than you do now. I mean, I think John knows a place, it must be destiny.”

Angelica stuck out her tongue, linking arms with him and continued his walk to his office. “I think you have a point there, Aaron dear.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yes, I have so many embarrassing stories about you that I can go into retirement early.”

“You’ve been talking to Hamilton too much,” Aaron said bitterly. Angelica laughed and Aaron felt warm, it wasn’t the same as when he loved her but he still loved it. It was a strong laugh, not feminine and she didn’t care that she had snort. That’s why he loved her, she didn’t hide her little quirks or opinions. Speaking of opinions. “Did you meet Thomas Jefferson?”

“You remembered his name?” Angelica’s eyebrows shot up.

“Whatever. Come one, don’t dodge the question: what do you think of Thomas Jefferson?”

Angelica’s face flattened in a bitter way that took away the warmth in Aaron’s stomach. “People over sing his praise.”

Aaron winced. Angelica didn’t like Thomas. His mind raced with questions, he was dying to ask why and how and what happened, but he kept himself quiet. They unlinked arms and said good byes, Aaron went into his office and practically threw himself onto the chair. His thigh was on fire. The scarred tissue was throbbing and begging for air. Aaron melted in his chair and sighed in relief as the pressure on his thigh was taken off. He breathed slowly, blinking and his eyelids were feelings more and more heavy. Groaning, Aaron pulled himself up and forced himself to stand. He walked around his desk, not bothering to hide his limp anymore, and he packed up his work and ruined sweater. And like another day, he walked into the elevator and rode it down, then went outside the building. He froze when he saw the rain pouring down.

“Shit,” Aaron muttered.

What was he supposed to do? He could always walk home still, it was just water, but he remembered that this wasn’t his clothes. Ruining his turtleneck was no big deal, it was his clothes and it was a one in a million. But these threads were James’s, he had no idea how important this was to him, and even if it wasn’t important it still wasn’t his to ruin. So, what was he supposed to do? Stay? Wait out the rain? Maybe he could call Maria, but she didn’t have a ride and her shift didn’t end for another, if he called she would close up and that would piss off her boss. Aaron had some money from his parents if she got fired but it would run out one day and he had planned to put most of it into Maria’s daughter’s education. He could call a taxi but he didn’t have the number, he should but he had always walked. Not only that but the phone call made Aaron’s stomach turn. So what was he supposed to do?

Aaron just stood still. He felt tears start to spring when a southern voice stopped his thoughts.

“Hey, do you need a ride?”

It didn’t take a genius to know who that voice belonged to, but Aaron turned his head around anyway to confirm it was Thomas. Relief filled him and the uneasy feeling in his stomach went away. He quickly blinked back his tears and smiled.

“Uh, yeah,” Aaron cleared his throat and turned his body towards Thomas. “I would really appreciate a ride. If it’s no trouble of course.”

Thomas chuckled gently. “Trust me, I prefer to have company, and Dolley picked up James earlier. Sooo, do you wanna follow me or wait here?”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Cool.”

Aaron felt his nervousness return but he swallowed it and followed Thomas to the parking spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's here. I'm so sorry for the wait! I'll try to make updates more frequent!

Things could’ve gotten a lot more smoother.

First day at a new job and Thomas already had an enemy, a woman who was most likely going to steal his soul, and a boss who was disappointed in you already. Oh, let’s not forget seeing one of your co-workers topless. A great way to bound! If you’re a pervert. To make it worse, James didn’t sympathize him when he was venting and instead told how he could’ve corrected his behavior. He was almost mad but reality was too much of bitch and slapped him hard in the face. This wasn’t France, this wasn’t his old workplace, he had to build up a reputation, build bridges, and prove himself. It was only his first day, there were plenty more to come that he could rebuild himself up. Starting with making amends with Angelica Schuyler but there would be time for that later.

Washington had already assigned him a case; with James of course. A weak robbery attempt, should’ve been an open and shut case but the robber damned a court trial and now Thomas and James were left to make sure he went behind bars. Thomas had interviewed the homeowner and James had picked up evidence from the police station. It was child’s play. The whole thing was stacked against the corrupted teen, by the end of the day Thomas had written out a rough speech for the court, finishing just as Dolley came to pick up her husband. She was the same as he remembered her: sweet, sarcastic, and protective. Over the years she had gained some weight that made her look much more healthy than when they were kids. They caught up and bid good bye.

First day back. It had some bumps but it had it’s moments. Of course, Thomas would be demanding tougher cases but he had to prove himself. Babysteps; the saying goes. As the day had ended, he couldn’t help but feel a little excited and he had to scoff at himself for his childish behaviour. He retraced his footsteps from this morning and went down the elevator and through the front door where he was greeted by another sight of one of his co-workers.

Aaron Burr was standing perfectly still, head to the sky, and his hand tightly wrapped around his briefcase. What Thomas could focus on was the grey scarf wrapped around Aaron’s neck. From earlier, he remembered seeing a tattoo just before Aaron put the scarf on. It was none of his business. He knew that, he believed in that. If someone were to ask of his tattoo then he would unleash hell. So why did Aaron’s tattoo spark something? Maybe the fact he was hiding it. People who hide their tattoos had reasons to. Affairs, break ups, passings, and so on. There was a million reasons, Thomas knew this because he had met with some people who had hide theirs. When he asked they either told or didn’t answer. And he always respected it. Then why was it that Aaron was so different? Thomas groaned in his head and focused another the real problem at hand. Aaron probably didn’t have a ride home and didn’t want to ruin James’s clothes. Fixable.

“Hey, do you need a ride?”

Aaron head turned around so fast that Thomas thought he got whiplash. His face was flushed and his eyes were watery; as if he was going to cry. But it looked to be quickly shoved down as he blinked his eyes and smiled.

“Uh, yeah,” he paused to clear his throat and moved his direction to him before continuing, “I would really appreciate a ride. If it’s no trouble of course.”

Thomas chuckled gently. “Trust me, I prefer to have company, and Dolley picked up James earlier. Sooo, do you wanna follow me or wait here?”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Cool.”

Thomas lead the way and listened closely to the second pair of footsteps behind him. Aaron walked quietly and didn’t make much noise; unlike Thomas whose shoes were slapping against the wet cement. If he wasn’t paying close attention then he wouldn’t have noticed someone was behind him at all. He caught himself in his thinking and resisted the urge to slap his forehead, honest to God he couldn’t his thinking on better things…. Like what?

Oh, there was his car. He pulled out his car keys and clicked the buttons twice, the car chirped and the lights blinked letting him know that it was know unlocked.

“Wow,” Aaron whispered. “I thought Hamilton was exaggerating about the colour.”

“What’s wrong with the colour?” Thomas spun on his heels. Aaron’s flickered a little in guilt but it was eased by Thomas’s grin. He was use to the way people talked about his car, no biggie.

“It’s so… pink.”

“It’s fuschia.”

Aaron shrugged and a devilish grin spread across his face. “Whatever you say, Barbie.”

Thomas gasped in mock offense. “Why I never! My hair and taste is better than that blonde bitch on any given day!”

Aaron laughed and Thomas couldn’t help but smile a little wider. Normally he would want to get the hell of the rain because it would freaking difficult to dry his hair, but he didn’t want this moment to pass. Aaron was petite, tiny, and he looked a lot younger then he probably was. Thomas ignored the makeup dripping off and focused on the way Aaron’s face lit up. It was so bright and brilliant, like a lighthouse in the vast sea. Just then Thomas wanted nothing more then to see that lit up face. Because Thomas could feel his face try to imitate it. It had been a long time since someone had him do that.

As Aaron’s laughter died off, making him a bit sad, he turned around and they hurried to the car. They jumped in and huffed at the feeling of wet clothes sticking to their skin. Thomas would be mad at the fact of water coming into his car but he let it slide and brushed back his hair. Unsurprisingly wet. He looked at Aaron and could see makeup sliding off his face. Thankfully he kept a box of tissues in his car when James started to carpool with him.

“There should be some tissues in the glove compartment,” Thomas offered, pointing.

Aaron smiled at him in a grateful minor and opened it. He found it off the bat and took multiple tissues. “Sorry you’re about to become blinded from my ugly mug.”

“Please,” Thomas scoffed, “have you seen Jimmy's face when he’s sick? Horror movie material.”

“Touche,” Aaron chuckled. He wiped the tissues hard against his face, the makeup rubbed off but not much. Aaron repeated this process until he was content with what got off. There was still some leftover but he could do a proper cleaning at home.

The first thing Thomas notices were the bags under Aaron’s eyes. They were deep and dark, and hang like a hammock. It was clear he didn’t get much sleep. For countless reasons unknown, it could be neighbors or work or bugs. Then there was his skin. Thomas well admit to pampering himself, afraid of old age and what it might do to his complexion, so he bought fancy oils and kept his body as healthy as he could. Apparently eating mac n’ cheese almost every night wasn’t a wise choice. Aaron’s skin looked worn and tired, it lacked colour and life in general. He either didn’t care for his skin or that’s what lack of sleep does to your appearance.

Aaron fidgeted with his hands again and bite his bottom lip, looking away.

Shit, he had been staring.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was staring!” He quickly apologized.

“It’s okay,” Aaron said back, looking to him again, “I know I don’t take good care of my skin and it shows-”

“Your skin looks great! Trust me, I was staring ‘cause I don’t have any manners.”

Aaron chuckled and looked down to his hands. They were fidgeting again. “Um, I live downtown, on Bursar street. It’s not too far from a cafe.”

Thomas nodded and turned on the engine, car came to life and the radio blasted. If it weren’t bad enough that it was almost on the max then Thomas knew his reputation was shot down the drain when inappropriate lyrics spewed out of the speakers. Panic leaped in Thomas’s heart and he dashed to turn off the radio. Well fuck. Aaron laughed though, Thomas didn’t care if it was at him, he was laughing. Like before, it was amazing.

“You can listen to that if you want,” Aaron said when his laughter died off into chuckles, “I use to be roommates with Hamilton and he had the weirdest taste in music. Like, one week he was really in metallica and the next he was blasting Taylor Swift.”

“Hmmm.”

“What’ca thinkin about?”

“Aaron Burr plus friendship equals blackmail.”

Aaron eyebrows went up. “Wow. Does your brain work that slow?”

Thomas shot him a playful glare. “I was dumbing it down for you. Your welcome.”

“Uh huh, whatever makes you sleep at night,” Aaron grinned and stuck out his tongue.

He held his tongue knowing that he had lost this battle. A spark of fear lit inside his stomach as he thought of having another James Madison around. That would be too much salt in one timezone. Smiling though, Thomas put the car in drive and backed out of the parking lot. He drove down the road, squeezing himself in with cars, the windshield wipers came to life and cleared his view. Thomas had never liked rain. It was difficult to drive in and messed up his hair. But he hated silence even more.

“Do you like cats or dogs?” Thomas asked randomly.

In the corner of his field of vision he saw the surprise on Aaron’s face. Most co-workers talked about work or politics, but Thomas always believed that work stayed at work. Besides, it didn’t hurt to want to know Aaron more.

“Um, I would say,” Aaron paused a moment before continuing, “cats.”

“Same,” Thomas beamed.

“Really? Most people who’ve asked me that always get offended or really defensive…”

Thomas snorted. “What? It’s a personal opinion! It almost has the same value of asking what your favourite colour is.”

“I know right? Oh! Which reminds me: never get into a debate with Hamilton. The man doesn’t like to lose and isn’t above yelling, and when he loses he holds and grudge. A really strong grudge. Like I had proven him wrong over something- no idea - and he refused to make me tea or even a get a glass a water for me for a month.”

“You’re shitting me?” Thomas huffs, he took a quick glance to Aaron.

He smiled and shook his head. “One hundred percent serious.”

Thomas snorted and cracked a wide smile. “My god. This job sounds better and better. Hey, back to cats, why do you like them? Personally, I find them easier to take care of and they don’t need as much attention as dogs.”

“I like cats because I … I use to live in a big house. Just me, my sister, and … uncle. My sister was always busy with her friends or boyfriend and my uncle didn’t really baby us; I suppose. I didn’t make friends, I didn’t know how to make friends. So I was basically on my own. I remember one day I heard something out my window and I looked and I saw a cat. It was a scrawny thing and looked like it was on death's door. Right away, I got it food and water. It was satisfied and I thought that was the end, it would go off and find someone else to pester. But two days later I heard it again. We fell in a loop, I grew attached and left my window open for the cat to come in. It left me ‘presents’ and comforted me, in exchange I give it food, shelter, company, and a bath.”

“That’s nice,” Thomas commented. His smile was warm and he felt touched. It was a deep connection and he felt his love for cats grow a little bit more.

“I’m sorry!” Aaron sputtered. “I over share when I’m tired. I don’t normally- oh! Stop this is my street!”

Without a warning, Thomas swerved out of the lane and parked along the sidewalk. Thomas was a reckless driver, he knew that all too well, despite witnessing other cases about reckless driving. He felt some guilt when he saw Aaron slam against the door. Completely caught off guard about his sudden choice.

He winced and give Aaron an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. Jemmy is always on my ass about my driving.”

Aaron smiled back and recomposed himself. “It’s perfectly fine. Thank you for the ride, Jefferson.” Aaron opened the car door and went to step out when Thomas’s voice froze him.

“Please, call me Thomas.”

Aaron looked back with a blank look. Thomas couldn’t read it. It was calm and relaxed, like when you went to sleep. Nothing gave Aaron away and there was nothing to read. Thomas began to wonder if he had made a mistake, or crossed a line. He was just building a bridge between them. Almost everyone in the department hated him and he probably just add Aaron’s name to the list.

“Thank you… Thomas, for the ride,” Aaron repeats himself. His face melted in a calming smile.

Thomas felt himself smile back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Thomas says, almost breathless but composes himself. He knows he’s stretching out the conversation but he really liked to talk to Aaron.

“Bye, drive safe,” Aaron said, waving before stepping out and shutting the door.

Thomas sat there, watching like a creep as Aaron walked into his apartment building. He smiled and chuckled to himself. Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron was freaking out. Despite the quiet building it was loud to him, his thoughts screamed and jumped from one thing to another. His mind raced around Thomas. What was that all about? He acted different around the man, more open… more…. Human? Aaron didn’t like it. Well, he did but he didn’t like how fast he opened up to Thomas, trust was fragile and it shouldn’t be thrown about like that. Guard himself, it was cold but it was better than being hurt. And what was that about cat’s? It was a simple question, not an interview! He probably sounded like a sap. Aaron shook his head tiredly and got to his apartment.

He flicked on the lights and heard a soft sound from outside his kitchen window. With a smile and knowledge, Aaron walked in and saw the same cat visiting him again.

“Hey there kitty,” Aaron greeted and walked to his fridge to get a can of tuna.

Maria and James had told him if he was going to fed the thing then he might as well keep her. But kitty wasn’t a housecat or a pet, she was a companion, and would you lock up your friends? Kitty lived on the streets and had a life. Aaron just let her crash at his place whenever she popped up. Kitty was a pretty cat; if it weren’t the stench then you would think she was a housecat. Slim posture, agile, two bright amber eyes, and a shiny black coat. Aaron enjoyed her presence and paid her back with a small bowl of tuna.

Aaron set the bowl down on the container and opened the window. Without having to be asked, Kitty dashed to the food that probably smells better to her then it did for him. Chuckling, Aaron watched the cat gulped big bites then got another bowl and filled it with water.

“Tough day?” Aaron asked. Kitty stopped and looked at him then went back to the fish. “I’m not sure what that means but I think it’s a so-so. Well, I don’t think I can say the same. Woke up too early and Hamilton ruined some of our work, to top the day off I ruined my favourite sweater.”

The cat didn’t look up and just went to the water as the fish was gone. Aaron stroked her fur and felt a small smile tug at his lips.

“But I can’t say it’s all bad. A new guy showed up, Thomas Jefferson, he seems like a nice guy.”

Kitty looked up and meowed.

“It’s not like I like him. Like that at least. It would be nice to have another friend I guess.”

Aaron swore he saw her roll her eyes before lapping up the water. Childishly he stuck out his tongue and retreated to the couch. Falling on it, he sighed as the throbbing pain slowly went away. He thought back on his day and wondered if anyone noticed. Hamilton didn’t, James didn’t, Angelica didn’t, Thomas didn’t, and Marai didn’t. Running from his problems might seem stupid but Aaron just couldn't afford it right now. He might be a trust fund baby and a layer but it all went to Maria’s daughter Susan. Maria! Shit, he promised he would call her. Pulling out his phone, Aaron hit speed dial and waited for her to answer. On the third ring the phone picked up.

“Aaron! How are you doing? I was starting to get worried.”

“Hey, Maria,” Aaron spoke softly.

“Oh no, was it a bad day?”

“Sort of.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s fine, I already talked to Kitty about it.”

There was a silent pause but it wasn’t a bad one, Aaron knew Maria was just rolling her eyes. She loved Kitty but was worried shitless about the germs Kitty could pick up. Maria was a mother so Aaron always let her scold him for not even washing Kitty.

“That cat is gonna give you ebola one day I swear.”

“Har-har,” Aaron shifted around as the pain in his thigh returned.

“Anything good happened today?” Maria asked.

Aaron could hear the hope in the edge of her voice and it made his heart ache. She was the only one who knew of his low moods and everyday she would try to get him say something good that happened; besides seeing her.

“Um, there was a new employee that came in.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Imported from France, some big top lawyer that Washington rambled on about for the past week. James knows him too, childhood friends and all that. His names Thomas Jefferson,” Aaron paused to think of what to say, thinking his words carefully, neutral and calm. “Hamilton and Angelica don’t like him.”

  
“What about you?”

Aaron bite his lip. He did like Thomas but it was too soon to tell anyone that. “It’s too soon to tell. So far he seems like a good guy.”

He heard Maria huff. “Well, Susan misses you, think you can make a visit some time?”

“Prehaps.”

“You don’t have to. I know how hard it is for you to get out and-”

“It’s fine! I miss the little ankle biter.”

“Speaking of kids, how did you not meet Thomas before now? If James and Thomas were friends since kids, how did you two not run into each? You would think you would at least hear James talk about him.”

“I haven’t thought about it a lot. I’ll ask James or Dolley when we meet again.”

“Cool. Hey, gotta go, the ankle biter is getting hungry.”

Aaron chuckled. “Alright. Give Susan a kiss for me.”

“Will do. Bye, Burr-bear.”

“Bye Maria.”

He hung up and tossed the phone aside. Aaron let his easy smile fade and his mind stir. What didn’t James say anything? Or Dolley? Where they closer with Thomas? Or did they have a falling out? Aaron sighed. Too many questions and not enough answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! Ha, ha, ha... yet. I'm still writing but my depression seems to be getting worse, so I'm sorry. Don't worry, I have an appointment soon, and I'm taking a day off school on Monday to relieve some stress from wed, thurs, and friday. But I'm not abandoning this, I swear! 
> 
> Thanks you guys for your support and every comment means that world to me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in on knees* hey~ thought I forget about this? Well I didn't... I just let the guilt fester inside of me until it turned into motivation. Enjoy because I have no idea how long it'll take for the next chapter to come up.

Thomas swore to god that if his heart didn’t stop beating then he was going to crave it out of his chest! Dramatic? What’s new. He felt like he was recovering from free falling, his pulse was calming down and his breath was finally. It was so annoying, imagine driving like this home and not getting in an accident. His heart welcomed it through; another annoying thing. His heart seemed to like his odd reaction to… to… to what? Thomas combed through his memory of when it started, reading over his past actions and thought back on his feelings. Everything had been fine and normal until Aaron. From when Thomas saw Aaron dress in James clothes, Aaron’s laughter and smile, and when Aaron called him by his first name, it all sent shivers down his spine. He hadn’t felt like this since Martha. Thomas’s eyes widened and threw his coat to the ground.

“Fuck no!” He growled. “Uh-uh. Not happening, can’t happen!”

“What can’t happen?”

Thomas sqriked and jumped, he looked to see Eliza in her door entrance. She was out of her work clothes and into a casual white sundress, she liked to dress breazy and easy moveable clothes. Very different from the way Thomas dressed. Thomas dressed to impress, all the time, whether he was staying home or had plans he put thought into his appearance. Eliza dressed for what was apparate. At work, she wore black dress pants and a navy blue button up shirt. At home, she wore baggy sweatpants and fuzzy sweaters. Thomas was envious of her calm aura.

“Just-,” Thomas groaned. “A guy at work.”

Eliza’s eyes lit up. “Oh? Come in and talk to me, I have tea.”

Right now, Thomas didn’t want to talk about his feelings, but this was Eliza: impossible to say no to. He followed her in and sat down on the beige couch. Normally Thomas didn’t like tea but Eliza’s tea was always the best. She never said what it kind it was, whenever he asked she winked and said “surprise” and he always liked it. He accepted the cup of tea she offered and took a sip. Delicious as always. Eliza took a sit next to him and looked up at him with careful eyes.

“So, this boy?” She says with a grin and sips her tea. Closing her own eyes and enjoying the warmth.

Thomas takes another sip, loving the warm feeling wash over his tired bones. He carefully thinks of his words as if he were on trial. “He’s a co-worker. Meet him in Jame office, he said ‘hi’ and I said it back. But something… happened. A feeling sparked in me. I don’t know. I haven’t felt like this for a long while and I don’t want to.”

“Sometimes we should do things that we don’t want to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, fortune cookie?”

Eliza rolled her eyes. “It just means that you shouldn’t stay in a shell.”

“I’m not trying to! My feelings aren’t like other people… I don’t know how it works and I’m freaking out because the last person who I loved is…”

Thomas’s voice died off. The air grew still and the only warmth that seemed to radiate was from his cup of tea, he greedly drink it and felt relief as the hot water slid down his throat. It had a slight burn to his tongue but it was nice. He didn’t want to talk about Martha, not right now, he prayed that Eliza wouldn’t pry. It’s been five years sure but he wasn’t ready. James had tried to get him help but that was shut down. When he’s ready he’ll talk. Maybe when he can’t feel her embrace or hear her voice, maybe when he didn’t think of her when he baked, maybe when his heart stopped yearning for her to comb his hair with her delicate fingers.

Eliza sadly chuckled. “This is giving me deja vu.” She sighed and smiled brightly. “We’ll get to that later and let’s talk of this boy. Can you give me a name or are you going to be mysterious and dramatic like always.”

“I am not dramatic,” Thomas pouted but secretly smiled.

“Then tell!”

Thomas softly smiled to himself thinking of Aaron. “His name is Aaron Burr.”

What Eliza did next was not what he was expecting. She was taking a sip of her tea when he was talking and she snorted so hard that tea went flying all over her sundress and no doubt up her nose. Thomas jerked back in surprise. This was not graceful Eliza that he knew and loved. She quickly regained herself and bolted up to grab paper towels. He watched her frequently wipe away the tea then slow down at an eerie pace.

“You alright?” Thomas asked.

Her head snapped up as if she was in thought. For a moment, just moment, he saw a lost soul in those two doe eyes. Sadness tugged at his heart and he yearned to know more. But he kept it to himself. If she can’t pry into his life then he can’t pry into hers. That look washed away and the sweetness returned.

“Yeah,” She said unconvincingly,” yeah, just… haven’t heard that name in a long time.”

Thomas’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. “You know Aaron?”

Eliza got sat back down and chuckled dryly. “Oh, I know Aaron Burr. We don’t have a close history but he’s impacted those around me enough for me to know him.”

“Can I ask how?”

“He use to love my sister,” Eliza started bluntly. “They were partners in crime, feminists to the fullest. If Angelica wasn’t a lesbian then they would’ve made a handsome couple.”

“Wait!” Thomas said with astonishment. “What you’re saying is Angelica, the same Angelica that works with me, is your sister, not only that but Aaron used to like-like her! I mean, I can kind of see it but she’s just so… and he’s so… ugh, how do I put this?” Thomas glanced at Eliza and was shocked to see her contain her laughter. “Why are you laughing? This is serious!”

“I’m sorry! But I can’t believe you’re thirty and you sound like a teenager! You said ‘like-like’, how are you an adult?” Eliza said before bending in half with laughter.

Thomas rolled his eyes in frustration. “Whatever.”

Eliza let out a howl of laughter before finally calming down. “Oh my god, you’re a blessing sometimes…”

“Sometimes? Bitch I’m a freaking God descent.”

“Your ego is too big,” Eliza says with a smile. “Want me to continue with how I know Aaron? Or that the fact he use to have the hots for my sister enough?”

“Please continue,” Thomas says hiding an awkward look.

She inhaled deeply then looked at the distance. “We both loved the same man. Aaron loved him first though, I didn’t know at the time and I pursued a relationship with the guy. He said he liked another guy and in came John. Me and John got along fine, we became quick friends. I didn’t know about Aaron until Angelica told me. I’m blurry on the details but I know that he broke up with Aaron and it just... it feels like hell. Like, what if I was the cause of their break up?”

“If the guy was happy then he would’ve stayed with Aaron,” Thomas said sharply.

Eliza glanced at him and give him grateful look. “Thank you. I ran into Aaron a few times after and I… can’t understand how he slept after what he did to Aaron. Aaron looked like he was a corpse.”

“I think he’s better now,” Thomas offered. “I’m not sure but he works and smiles.”

“That’s good,” Eliza says.

“Maybe you should talk to him. I have a feeling that you two would hit it off.”

“That sounds nice.”

Thomas cleared his throat and went back at the matter at hand. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable and Thomas had to admit that he wanted to see her smile again.

“So, what should I do? I mean, I might like-like this guy and now I know that he’s just as fucked up as I am!” Thomas whined.

“Do what you want. Just don’t throw away what you might think is worth fighting for.”

Sometimes Thomas wished she was more blunt. He finished his tea and thanked her for her time, she showed him out and said goodnight. Thomas returned to his apartment and shut his door with a huff. The tea was nice but the answers wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He dragged himself to his bedroom and slowly took his clothes off, sighing in freedom when his skin could breathe again. He slipped into his boxers and decided to shower in the morning. Thomas entered his bathroom and flipped the lightswitch on, he took his toothbrush and put a generous amount on, he brushed his teeth until his eyes landed on something on his skin.

It was an hourglass with flowers and leaves in it with cracks. Right on his left hip it sat like it owned it.

Thomas dropped his toothbrush, not minding the toothpaste going everywhere.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I'll try to update more, I swear! I literally had all the time to finish this but instead I watched vine and tore through the internet for more Aaron Burr memes. Forgive me :(


	11. Chapter 11

There were odd moments in life, Aaron supposed. Like the time he thought he was dying when really he had a brain freeze, or when all five of his cats decided it was a great day to use the couch as a scratching post, or how his neighbor played the radio all day but that was the only noise that came out of that bedroom. Waking up to his alarm was an odd moment. He woke up, bones achingly tired. Begrudgingly, he got up and dressed in a similar sense of style that he did yesterday. Everything hurt and his back was made up in knots and a heavy feeling weighed on his chest. Today wasn’t going to be a good day. He pushed that feeling down the best he could, tried focusing on the positive. It was a Friday and Hamilton had saved their work on a google document so there was no way of it being ruined purposely.

Sighing, Aaron decided to get on with the day and instead of moaning about it. He went into the kitchen were all his cats were already waiting. Esther, a russian blue, sat on the kitchen counter near the open window with Sally, a manx, and was licking the tap. Aaron chuckled, petting Esther before nudging Sally’s face away from the tap then closed the window. Kitty was gone and while Esther and Sally were well behaved he didn’t trust his other three cats. Monty, a maine coon, for some reason didn’t like to jump so he wasn’t really an issue. It was Matthias and Putnam that were a problem. They were both tabby cats but Matthias furr was brown while Putnam was orange. The reason they were trouble was Matthias had a habit of knocking stuff over and getting stuck in cabinets, and Putnam was a very vocal cat and demanded attention. Immediately, Aaron could feel Putnam rubbing on his legs.

“Morning you guys,” Aaron croaked. “Why are you up so early? I thought cats slept all the time…”

He wasn’t really talking to anyone, he knew that they wouldn’t answer but it felt nice to talk. Putnam sort of answered. He let out a chorus of of meows, Aaron chuckled and bent down to pet him and cooed when Putnam purred to his touch. This was nice, Aaron wished he could spend his days with his cats instead of people. Of course his other two cats came closer and Aaron paid them the same love. When everyone had been pet and Putnam stopped pushing Monty away, Aaron filled their dishes with water and cat food. The cats scrambled to get a bite and they munched happily away. Aaron chuckled and picked up his suitcase.

“Bye darlings,” he called out before leaving.

If today was going to be like this morning then everything would be completely fine.

Everything wasn’t fine. When he arrived at the cafe it wasn’t Maria behind the booth but someone else, that just put Aaron in a state of panic. He mumbled and whispered his order, constantly repeating it because the barista couldn’t hear him. What made it worse was the guy looked ready to bite Aaron’s head off when he handed him his usual tea. The tea wasn’t good, it tasted more like boiled water. Aaron weaved through a crowd of people, freaking out whenever he touched someone and when he finally got to his law firm he was saw the elevator was closed for repair so it was up the stairs he went. By the time he got to his office, he was sweaty and out of breath and his tea was cold. Aaron wanted to call it a day. He groaned at the thought of being here for the next few hours but he could do it. Aaron set his suitcase aside and pulled out his laptop and started editing Hamilton’s late night work. It was another ten to fifteen minutes before Angelica came in, breathless and tired too.

“Hey,” She panted, leaning up against his desk. “When did you get here?”

“Not long before you,” Aaron answered, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Angelica nodded. “Cool. What’s the plan for today.”

“Survive.”

“Good plan.”

Aaron sighed and stretched out his back. “How about you?”

“Avoid Jefferson, argue with Hamilton, and be a boss,” Angelica said with a wink.

“The last part doesn’t sound hard for you,” Aaron chuckled, matching her wit.

This was a nice moment. Sometimes it was hard for Aaron to talk to Angelica, she was a lot like Theodosia but at the same time not. Like an illusion in a desert. He confided in her most of the time, told her about his most relationships, but he never told her about Theodosia. The only person who knew of her was James and Dolley. He prefered to keep it that way. Angelica’s eyes casted down at his wrist, the one covered in bandages and frowned. She was wasn’t mad, she understood why he did it, she just still had some regret of how she reacted.

“You don’t have to cover it,” Angelica tried again.

“I want to,” Aaron would always respond.

Angelica was silent for a moment. “You know I’m still sorry, right? I didn’t mean to act the way I did.”

“I know.”

“Good. ‘Cause you’re like a sister to me and I would hate for you to feel as if I didn’t love you.”

Aaron blinked. “Sister? Wouldn’t I be your brother?”

“No!” Angelica scoffed. “Bitch, you are way too sweet to be my brother.”

“Thanks,” Aaron groaned.

“Aw, don’t pout,” Angelica teased. She gathered herself up and walked out his door with a “see you later.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and went back to work. Little mercies because the rest of the day Aaron swore to God that he was going to bash his head against the wall, or more or less Hamilton’s. When he arrived Aaron showed him what he edited and that triggered a whole debate in what should and shouldn’t have been taken out. Eventually Aaron got Hamilton to shut up and they took turns writing and going over evidence. Their case was of a women trying to claim that her baby was the father of their client and was demanding child support. It was so ridiculous that Aaron nearly went to find the women to slap her. The father confessed with sleeping with her, making his husband frown, but he had also told them that he was sterile. It should be an open and shut case. Just get a blood test and put their clients doctor on stand to say it was impossible for him to have a baby. But Hamilton wanted to go above and beyond. Normally, Aaron would say fuck it and let Hamilton embarrass himself but Washington was up his ass and Aaron didn’t want to go to court so he needed this to be perfect. After bickering for what seemed like hours, they decided to go on a little break. Hamilton left to meet up with a friend and Aaron called Maria.

“Hey!” She greeted. “How’s my little burr-bear?”

Aaron relaxed at the sound of her voice. “Hey. I’m fine, got some sleep. Was surprised not to see you at the cafe.”

“Yeah, sorry. Susan got the cold and she’s really fussy. Did you get your tea okay? The kid that usually does storage fills in for me and he’s horrible.”

“Don’t worry, what he made was good,” Aaron lied.

There was wailing on the other side of the phone and Aaron heard Maria sigh. “Sorry, got to go. Susan doesn't like naps.”

Aaron chuckled. “Give her my regards.”

“Will do. Bye burr-bear!”

“Bye Maria,” Aaron replied and heard a click indicting that she hung up.

He sighed and put his phone away. That was much shorter then he planned, he decided to pay some time to James to see how he was doing. Aaron sat up and walked down through the building, saying hi to Angelica and a few other co-workers. He peered his head in to see James talking to Thomas. Normally Aaron would walk away, but today he decided to do something different and he knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry for the short chapter 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off I'm so sorry that I abandoned this and it isn't as long as I usually write it.  
> second off, I'm gonna try to be better with updating this.

Thomas had to dragged himself to work, exhausted and late but not giving a fuck, avoiding Aaron’s office and hiding in his own. All he could do last night was stare at the hourglass shaped tattoo; odd, weird tattoo. He couldn’t look away, scared he was only hallucinating the tattoo and it would disappear. He traced the outline and lightly poked at it. It was still just skin but Thomas felt that part of skin had gone numb. To be honest he wasn’t even sure it was Aaron’s tattoo, but who else could it be? The evidence was clear and there was no way he could’ve missed his head reeling over two people. The real question here was what he was going to do about it. Thomas didn’t know what to do with… feelings. Can he get laid? Yes, he’s a master at it. Can he form friendly relationships? Yes, if the person didn’t repulse him. But romantic feelings and starting a new chapter in his love life? No! Slam the book closed, burn it, walk out the house and never come back! As embarrassing as it may sound, Thomas didn’t know what the hell to do. If he was interested in someone then everything that came out of his mouth as a lewd comment. He never had to ask anyone out, he had only been with Martha and she was the one who asked him out. Thomas groaned into his hands at the mess he was in. Not only was he frustrated with this but he didn’t even know he liked guys! Sure, he’d done some experimenting but everyone did experiment.

“Fuck my life,” Thomas groaned.

Before he could wallow in his own misery again his attention was stolen by James walking to his office. His first thought was to say hello and good morning but something else had popped into his mind. James and Aaron were friends; why else would Aaron take James’s spare clothes? Thomas grated down on his teeth and took a deep breath. Turns out he would have to ask for a favor. He hated asking for favors, he liked being able to get what he wanted without assistance. Pity and he knows it. Maybe Thomas didn’t have to ask for a favor because he just had too many flaws to be a good partner. Then again he wasn’t one to let opportunities slip from him either. He stood up and walked to James’s office, knocking on the door with a shy grin.

James looked at him and smiled. “Morning Thomas, how are you doing?”

“On the fence,” Thomas admitted.

“About what?” James asked, genuinely curious.

“About asking Aaron out,” Thomas spat out.

Without evening needing a drink or something in his throat to inhale, James brusted into a huge coughing fit. Thomas jumped back in surprise. It didn’t matter how many times he’s seen James hack out a lung or magically get sick the snap of a witches fingers, he will always be shocked on how the man is still alive. James held up a finger then proceeded to cough in his handkerchief some more. When he (finally) stopped, James stood up.

“Okay,” He started slowly. “You, Thomas Jefferson, want to date Aaron Burr?”

“What is this? A wedding?” Thomas asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Yes, I, Thomas Jefferson, would like to date Aaron Burr.”

“Sorry, just didn’t know you liked guys too.”

Thomas clapped his hands together. “Well call me bi or what the hell it is the kids call it these days!”

“It’s still called bisexual, Thomas, when you like both girls and boys,” James said in a much more cut and dry voice. “There are other sexualities too you know. Dolly’s polyromantic and I’m asexual.”

Thomas winced, knowing his mistake. “Sorry, sorry, not a good thing to joke about. Just… a lot of stuff I’m processing.”

“You’re lucky it was me and not Hamilton,” James muttered. He paused for a moment before smiling a little. “So, Aaron, huh?”

“Yes,” Thomas grunted out, knowing his face was red.

“That’s good, Aaron nice and sweet, he’ll be good for you.”

“You think so?”

James beamed. “I know so. But I have to warn you, you hurt that little guy and you have a long line of people who will hurt you; I included.”

“Good to know,” Thomas said.

Thomas was going to ask a million questions but the knocking at James’s office door beat him to it. He turned around about to tell the person to beat it but the words died in his mouth when he saw that it was Aaron. He was hovering by the door and looking between the two, no doubt knowing he was walking in on a conversation. Thomas felt his stupid feelings kick up again and his mind go numb. Fuck Aaron and his ability to do that. He took his own glance at James and almost hissed to see James all too pleased.

“Am I intruding?” Aaron asked.

“Not at all!” James answered his voice unnaturally cheery. “Come in!”

If glares could kill then James Madison would be dead. Thomas stood awkwardly as his love interest walked in. He could feel his heart jump in his throat and his natural smooth attitude abandon him.

“How is Dolley?” Aaron asked. “And Polly?”

“Polly?” Thomas echoed.

“Their parrot,” Aaron filled in. “Creative right?”

“Oh yes, almost like how through high school kids called me Thomas the tank engine.”

Aaron snorted. “Really? Who started that?”

“I have no clue.”

“Martha did, I’m better sure,” James chimed in.

“Of course she did,” Thomas muttered.

“I’m sorry, but who’s Martha?” Aaron asked, looking back and forth at them.

Thomas felt his whole body clench. It still wasn’t easy to talk about, it never will be. What made it so much worse was that this was his crush. A sense of betrayal over flooded him. Was he really about to forget about Martha? Replace her with some other guy who walked into his life? Aaron wasn’t even anything like Martha. He was sweet and kind while she was roaring flame. Thomas cursed his own stupid self that he let himself fall for someone else, someone who wouldn’t be able to keep up with him. Aaron’s nice but he wouldn’t be able to do what Martha could and Thomas knew that would always bother him.

“Excuse me,” Thomas said bluntly and marched out.

“Thomas!”

He heard James call for him but he didn’t dare go back. He needed to work, needed to work through his feelings, get over this school crush on Aaron.


	13. Authors Note

So.... I want to say I'm sorry first of all. Sorry for the long wait and the lack of updates.

 

I'm determined to redo this eventually.

 

Thank you all so much for all the love and support and the time you invested.

 

For now,

Adieu


End file.
